


Lost

by LycanLover



Series: Puppy Piles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, isaac is sneaky, possible pregnancy, stiles is an awesome pack mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanLover/pseuds/LycanLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, there are days where you just feel a little lost, a little tired, and a lot confused. That's why the pack is there to hold you together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Even after being married to Scott, mated to him actually, Allison Argent McCall had given up everything else she'd known. It was worth it. She told herself that every day, reminded herself that even though they were her parents, that they'd raised her, they were still wrong. Or at least her mother was, her father was a tragic loss in the war her grandfather started. One of many.

She still missed him every day, a single picture of the two of them sat on her vanity in the apartment she and Scott shared.

They really did need to get on trying to buy a house, or take Derek up on his offer of building in one of the clearings on his property. 

She just felt so… lost lately. Scott was still as wonderful as always, maybe a bit busier at work, but nothing overly stressful. Maybe it was the exhaustion. She'd spent more than one morning over the last two weeks barely able to drag herself out of bed and in to work. Stiles had even noticed, asking her if she was feeling well at their last lunch date.

Okay so he sat there in complete silence, with a few twitches until she broke. "Oh my God, what is wrong with you? Derek didn't actually tear out your voice box, did he?"

Stiles scoffed, "He likes hearing me scream in bed too much to ever carry out that threat. No, I'm waiting."

"For…"

"You to confess." He even put his hands together and bowed his head over them.

It made her giggle. "You're an idiot."

"Probably," he agreed. "Derek certainly tells me so enough. You look like Scott used you as his chew toy last moon."

"Charmer."

"I try," he smiled. "But really, what's wrong?"

She sighed, poking at her chicken salad sandwich. Nothing tasted right either. Maybe she _was_ coming down with something. Every time she caught the flu, the only thing she could stomach eating was honied toast. "I think it's just a case of the flu. I tend to come down with it at least every other year."

"Well, why not come stay at the house then? Scott won't worry over you being at the apartment alone, and you can have the rest of us to dote on you!"

"You mean fill me full of tea and toast?" 

Stiles threw down some cash and took her hand, helping her out of the diner booth. "You love it. Come on, I'm taking you home to pack for a few days and then driving you out."

"But Scott--"

"Already done." Stiles' fingers flew over the screen of his phone. "While human, I'm still an Alpha in this pack. He'll understand once he realizes you're getting sick."

She really couldn't argue with that.

An hour later Allison found herself bundled up in her comfiest pajamas and curled up with Stiles in the den. He'd turned on her favorite movie, something even Scott tended to forget, and they sipped at their respective mugs. 

At least, until Isaac came bouncing in, reeking of coffee and burgers.

"Good day?" Stiles asked. He reached over and ruffled Isaac's flyaway curls.

"Yeah, had lunch with Boyd and Scott."

Neither noticed Allison drifting off to sleep as they chatted through the afternoon.

And Isaac happily kept his mouth shut when the heater turned on and blew Stiles' and Allison's scents up his nose. He was gleefully waiting for Scott to get there and smell what he did.

Because while they were at their place, Scott had probably overlooked it, but the change in Allison's scent was definitely noticeable in the pack house. 

Finally, the pack was going to grow.

**Author's Note:**

> More pack pile drabbles! Suggestions on who next? Drop it here or in my ask box on tumblr!


End file.
